1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cashier's safe for use by bank tellers and more parrticularly to a cashier's safe by means of which large sums of money can be withdrawn from the safe only following a predetermined time delay interval. Smaller sums of money can be withdrawn from the safe more rapidly. The delayed withdrawal of larger sums discourages and lessens the probability of a bank robbery because such robberies, in order to be successful, must be executed rapidly.
2. The Prior Art
A turntable-type security cashier's desk is known in the prior art, the turntable being sub-divided into money compartments and having a cover. Money is taken by a cashier or teller from one compartment only of the turntable during a dwell period of the turntable while that money compartment is in an uncovered position. Because of the very slow turning speed of the turntable, rapid withdrawal of the contents of the several turntable compartments is impossible (German Pat. No. 2,347,749). In addition, the total amount of money available for distribution and its separation into bank notes and coins of various denominations is substantially restricted by the desk or table area. Furthermore, deep turntable compartments having small bottom areas makes withdrawal of money difficult. Undesirable delays also occur with the prior art device when money is to be distributed among the several turntable compartments. Automatic issuance of a desired number of bank notes of specific denominations is impossible, and the same is true for automatic distribution of money into the turntable compartments of the prior art device.